I Don't Know
by Gasuga
Summary: [SVT VERKWAN] Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan. Ia melalun tepat pada tengah malam, mencuci otaknya dan membuatnya terjaga. Ia rindu, saat-saat mereka bersama. Hingga sekarang, dinding kokoh berdiri di antara keduanya. Karena kesalahannya. Karena dirinya.


_Verkwan ft. Minghao._

 _(Bacanya sambil denger lagu 글쎄 / I Don't Know / Well, ya!)_

 _Read nicely!_

 _Me ft. loveedensor_

* * *

 **...**

 **Let's go in for a bit**

 **A room where you can hear the sharp sounds of a sensitive clock**

 **Questions that are quiet short**

 **Compared to the amount of curiosity**

 **It breaks the silence in between our conversation**

 **Full of feelings of dissatisfaction**

 **It's overflowing, can't do this anymore.**

Seungkwan tahu, di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka itu, ada dua orang yang teramat disayanginya dalam hidup setelah kedua orang tuanya berdiri.

Seungkwan tahu, mereka sedang berdiri di sana dengan bibir dan badan yang menempel erat.

Seungkwan bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi-bunyian, yang menyakitkan untuk telinganya, untuk hati, dan jiwanya.

Seungkwan tahu, ia tak seharusnya beranjak terlalu jauh dari tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri. Tidak pada rumah ini, maupun pada hatinya sendiri.

Seungkwan tidak menangis, apalagi saat melihat bayangan kekasihnya, yang memeluk sahabatnya.

Seungkwan mengerti, ia paham dan tidak seharusnya menangis. Maka ia tidak menangis, karena ia mengerti.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang masih saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Seungkwan masih menatap lurus ke sana, sampai pandangannya tertangkap oleh netra sahabatnya,

"K-kwan.." Lirih pemuda itu, langsung melepas pelukan dari kekasih Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tersenyum, tipis sekali dan hampir tidak terlihat.

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya, ke segala arah, asal bukan kepada kekasihnya yang kiri sudah berbalik, ikut menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut yang parah sekali.

"Kwan, k-kau lihat?"

Hampir saja Seungkwan terbahak jika ia tidak ingat situasi dan kemampuan motoriknya yang terasa lumpuh total.

Lalu Seungkwan tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar.

"Iya, iya, aku lihat, dan aku mengerti 'kok, hehe." Jarinya menyentuh tengkuk, menggaruk di sana tanpa perasaan gatal.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang," ia menunjuk kikuk pintu keluar yang tadi -ia masih ingat betul- ditutupnya dengan perasaan gembira. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, kakinya berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan dua orang tersebut.

Ia berjalan pelan tak tentu arah, hingga netranya menangkap pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke taman, ia mendudukan diri di bangku. Mengamati bunga yang sedang bermekaran cantik di depannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau bermekaran, tidak sepertiku, yang lebih dini berguguran." Gumam Seungkwan sendu.

Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Karena inilah salahnya. Memprioritaskan seluruh tugas-tugasnya tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya begitu lama. Membiarkan ia mencari hal yg dirindukan dari sahabat Seungkwan sendiri.

Seungkwan menengadah, hari begitu cerah. Berantonim dengan hatinya.

Perlahan ia berjalan kembali. Berhenti di depan bangunan yang tidak asing, mencoba kembali menggali kenangan dengan kekasihnya.

Tak lama, Seungkwan memasuki bangunan itu. Masih sama, cafe ini masih sama seperti saat Hansol memasangkan cincin mutiara di jari kelingkingnya.

Seungkwan bukan orang yang pendiam, tapi kali ini biarkan ia berdiam diri, sendiri, di sudut paling ujung yang bahkan mentari pun enggan menyapa.

Ia duduk dengan pikiran kalang-kabut yang entah ke mana perginya. Tidak ia hiraukan karena sungguh, hatinya justru baru terasa sakit sekali.

Seungkwan bukan orang yang cengeng, tapi hari ini, ketika burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di jendela cafe mulai berkicau dan berterbangan, air matanya luruh, menandakan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

 _Cukup,_

Dan semuanya sudah luluh, tidak lagi mencoba kuat, tidak lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mampu, ia menangis.

Tanpa suara, dan berharap tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Mungkin sebelumnya, Seungkwan merasa apa yang membuat ia dan kekasihnya begini adalah dirinya. Mungkin sebelumnya, ia akan membela sampai hati kekasihnya. Tanpa ia dengarkan ucapan orang-orang tentang seberengsek apa kekasihnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin, sebelum ini, menurut Seungkwan, semua masalah mereka akan selesai setelah ia minta maaf, setelah Hansol bilang tidak masalah, dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Tapi tidak, Kwan. Kau sudah ada di ambang batas, yang bahkan dirimu sendiri tak bisa melihat batasan itu.

Kau bahkan sudah jauh, jatuh ke dalam lembah kekecewaan yang dirimu sendiri ciptakan.

Bagian mana yang kau sudah anggap berhasil?

Bagian mana yang kau sudah yakini pasti?

Apapun itu, kau tetap salah.

Bukan karena kesalahanmu.

Kau salah karena kesalahan orang lain, yang buruknya, ia yang kau cintai.

Bahkan rajutan asamu sudahlah nampak di permukaan, bergumul dan berserakan dengan corak tidak rata, banyak yang mengerut dan mulai pecah berkeping-keping, sama sekali tak seperti keinginanmu semula.

* * *

Malam ini ia datang, separuh hati Seungkwan yang sudah retak. Bertanya apakah orang yang selalu disebutnya paling manis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi bukan Seungkwan kalau ia bilang tidak, iya tetap jadi jawabannya.

Hansol tersenyum, bukan sekenanya seperti yang ia sering lakukan. Bukan senyum senang seperti yang Seungkwan selalu minta. Melainkan senyum sendu yang ia harap dapat mewakili dirinya, setidaknya begitu.

Ia berlutut, tapi tidak berkata. Suaranya bahkan sudah ia temukan hilang. Mengerut dan jatuh sampai ke ujung relung yang kini terasa tersayat, berdarah, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Bukan suara dalam hati yang ingin ia sampaikan, bukan juga keheningan yang ingin ia rasakan. Ia ingin kekasihnya bersuara, walaupun sekedar gumam tak penting. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara apapun, hanya jam dinding yang terdengar lebih tajam dan keras berdetak, bahkan dibandingkan suara nafasnya.

Apa yang harus Hansol lakukan, dan ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas renungannya sendiri.

Hatinya bukan lagi tersayat, ia yakin sekali, sudah hancur berantakan. Dan semua ini karena salahnya sendiri.

Tapi entah, begitu berat bahkan untuk mendengung.

Ia menyakiti kekasihnya dengan terlalu baik, sampai jiwanya terasa kebas mengetahui fakta.

 **Our surroundings that are covered with sighs are quiet**

 **Even if I feel like I can't breathe, it's better to not say a word**

 **Our relationship that has hardened**

 **A fight that doesn't reach a solution**

 **The room door that ends up opening becomes the starting point**

 **Turning heads, let's talk next time**

* * *

Sungguh bukan seperti ini yang mereka inginkan, bukan kesunyian. Tapi tak ada yang mau mengalah, ego yang sama-sama keras hingga menciptakan lubang besar pada hati masing-masing.

Suara nafas Hansol mengeras, ia berdiri kemudian. Menatap paras kekasihnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hatinya terasa lebih hancur lagi, tapi apa yang bisa ia buat selain berdiam diri?

Ini salahnya, tapi tak bisa ia sedikitpun bersuara.

Hansol menyerah kali ini, hubungannya hari ini dengan Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh tidak tertahankan. Ia menyerah, kembali pergi lewat pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi kesunyian, menjadi teman terbaik bagi suara jam dinding yang memekakan telinga.

Sekali lagi mencoba melihat pada Seungkwan, tapi tetap tidak merubah keinginannya untuk pergi, ketimbang tinggal, ia lebih memilih datang lain waktu. Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul.

Seungkwan masih diam sampai pintu tertutup rapat, dan kemudian luruh, berlutut menangis menyesali apapun keadaan mereka. Dan Seungkwan tau mereka tak mampu lagi bersama. Seungkwan meraung menggali seluruh kesedihannya sampai ke permukaan, tersengal hingga rasanya tak sanggup bernafas lagi. Seluruh sendinya luruh seolah merasakan semua kesedihan yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

Ruangan ini masih sama, Seungkwan melihatnya dengan mata berair, lagi. Tapi sungguh, rasanya ia tidak sedikitpun mengenali keadaannya. Sama sekali tidak terpikir apapun lagi, selain kehancuran hatinya. Sakit yang mendera, ia rindu, sampai rasanya ingin mati saja.

Tapi ia bisa apa,

Tanpa bisa mencegah, semuanya pun sudah terjadi.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu, tidak mengerti, kenapa semuanya jadi begini.

 **I'm wandering the same place again**

 **Everything feels unfamiliar**

 **Do we really need to end it this time**

 **Don't really quite know, I don't really know**

 **Tears fall again**

 **Clueless tears fall**

 **Why do I miss you?**

 **Don't really quite know,**

 **I don't really know**

* * *

Seungkwan masih berdiri di sana dan mencoba memberanikan diri. 25 menit, ia kembali melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

Setelah berhari-hari yang lalu, ia mencoba.

Matanya memandang gelisah pintu di depannya, dan pintu itu terbuka.

Senyuman, Seungkwan mencoba, meski sumbang. Terlihat sangat memaksa, padahal ia mencoba tulus.

"Hai," Seungkwan melihat netra kecoklatan di hadapannya melebar. "Boleh aku masuk?" Seungkwan melanjutkan.

Lelaki di hadapannya bergeming, lalu bergeser, mempersilahkan masuk tanpa kata.

Seungkwan mendudukan diri di sofa yang sangat dihafalnya. Meremas sofa yg di dudukinya. Lalu tersenyum kembali ketika ia duduk berhadapan dengan Minghao.

"Kau sehat?"

Anggukan pelan yang Seungkwan terima. Mereka membiarkan hening begitu lama menggantung diantara keduanya.

"Ugh, aku iseng sekali membuat cookies ini kemarin, tapi mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu." Ada tawa di akhir kalimat sambil Seungkwan mengambil setoples kecil cookies dari tasnya.

"Maaf," Minghao berbicara. "Maafkan aku Seungkwan." Tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Seungkwan lemah, seolah tangan itu akan remuk jika ia tak hati-hati.

Seungkwan diam dan tersenyum, seolah mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarkan Cookies ini, hehe. Dan menyampaikan pesan." Senyumnya dijaga supaya tidak luntur. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

Anggukan lagi yang Seungkwan terima. Lalu balas menggenggam tangan lentik di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari bola mata Minghao untuk ia tatap dan perlahan berujar.

"Jaga Hansol, bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, hanya kalian yang kupunya." Tatapan Seungkwan turun pada kaitan tangannya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian, sampai rasanya sesak sendiri." Netra Seungkwan berkaca, tapi tetap tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat. Terdengar begitu pilu.

Kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Seungkwan beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tak sanggup.

* * *

 **Tears fall again**

 **Endless tears fall**

 **Do I really need to end it with you this time?**

 **Don't really quite know, I don't really know**

Kakinya kebas setelah hampir tiga jam berjalan, entah kemana, sampai nuraninya pun lelah mengingatkan. Pikirannya masih sama, apakah keputusannya benar, atau justru berbalik salah?

Seungkwan sungguh tidak tahu. Ia ingin bicara, dengan siapa pun yang mungkin mengerti perasaannya. Tapi siapa? Ia bahkan tidak punya siapa pun lagi, selain mereka.

Ia rela, sungguh. Asalkan keputusannya benar dan semua orang bahagia, ia rela seperti ini. Ia rela dihilangkan dari dunia sekalipun.

Tapi kenapa, pikiran dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak saling bekerja sama. Matanya masih basah, tanpa sedikitpun aliran di sana mau berhenti.

Tentang apa yang ia inginkan, tentang apa yang ia lakukan, tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, semuanya membuat Seungkwan takut. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan, tapi takdir membuatnya ingin menghilang. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit, tapi hidupnya memang sudah menyakitkan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi? Apa yang harus ia harapkan dari dirinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

Lagi, Seungkwan meluruh ketika kakinya sudah tidak mampu menyangga tubuh, bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang datang menerpa seluruh dirinya, membuatnya ambruk, meringkuk pada tanah yang rasanya tak pantas ia lukai begini.

Ia meraung, menangisi dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Hanya _kenapa,_ kata yang bisa ia suarakan.

Kenapa ia selalu dikecewakan?

Tepat tengah malam dan Hansol terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan keringat dingin serta nafas yang memburu. Mimpi paling buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

Dadanya bergemuruh seiring ingatannya tentang mereka bertiga muncul.

Salah satu alasannya tetap di sini, jauh dari seluruh keluarganya.

 _"Jaga Seungkwan, ya, Sol. Bibi tidak tau bagaimana jadinya dia tanpa kau. Bibi minta maaf."_

 _Hansol mengangguk._

 _"Dia satu-satunya hartaku, kau tahu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaganya. Selain kalian berdua."_

 _Lalu Bibi itu, Ibu Seungkwan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup tanpa pernah terbuka lagi._

 _"Iya, aku janji..."_

 _Di sana juga ada Minghao, yang memeluk Seungkwan lebih erat dari sebelumnya._

Matanya memanas, bersamaan dengan dadanya yang serasa dipukul telak.

Ia sudah menghancurkan harapannya sendiri.

Ia rindu, sungguh. Bayangan di mana ia dan Seungkwan menghabiskan waktu berdua, tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya. Hanya Seungkwan yang bisa begitu, menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Membuatnya tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak.

Tanpa pernah berpikir kembali, kemana perginya perasaan sedih anak itu. Kemana perginya rasa kecewa yang sudah dari dulu ada di hati Seungkwan. Kemana kenangan-kenangan buruk yang telah disimpannya. Dan Hansol lagi-lagi merasakan hatinya ngilu.

Penderitaan yang selalu dipupuk, tak pernah sedikitpun diperlihatkan padanya.

Kebahagiaan, yang ia anggap sudah mutlak diperoleh Seungkwan, ia sadari kini hanya bualan. Topeng Seungkwan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Hansol sudah menghancurkannya.

Hanya karena masalah sepele, Hansol membuat topengnya lepas dan hancur tak berbentuk.

 _"Dia datang padaku, membawa kue, kemudian d-dia bilang padaku untuk menjagamu. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja._

 _Aku tidak kuat, Sol. Bahkan untuk memintanya tinggal, aku sudah tidak punya nyali._

 _Aku sudah jahat, jahat sekali."_

Itu kata Minghao tadi siang, menelponnya dengan suara bergetar parah.

Hansol paham, Seungkwan ingin mengakhiri semua yang terjalin di antara mereka. Sudah begitu lama sejak tujuh tahun lalu, dan baru kali ini hatinya sebegini hancur.

Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia marah pada perasaannya yang tidak jujur, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan karenanya, seorang yang begitu berarti untuk hidupnya telah menyerah, membawanya untuk diserahkan kepada orang lain.

Hansol benci dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hari ini Seungkwan datang, tapi dia tidak bicara sama sekali, Sol. Dia kenapa sebenarnya?"

Jeonghan menepuk pundak Hansol pelan, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya yang tiada berujung. Mengernyit heran saat lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas kasar, lalu beranjak dari mejanya.

Tanpa bicara apapun.

Makin heran lagi saat Minghao yang ada jauh di depan menatapnya sekilas dengan sendu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan.

Jeonghan tidak mau paham, karena rasanya, ini sulit sekali.

Tepat di seberang sana, berbeda dengan gedung yang ia pijak sekarang, Seungkwan berdiri. Menatap lurus padanya tanpa senyum yang biasa. Tatapannya kosong, dan Hansol ingin sekali menghukum dirinya atas semua itu.

"Kwan, maaf." Ia berbisik, tidak berani sedikit saja menyuarakan kata itu. Dadanya sesak seperti ingin meledak.

Lalu ia lihat kekasihnya berbalik, melangkah menjauh.

"Kau benar ingin kita seperti ini?"

Teriakannya itu mampu menghentikan langkah Seungkwan.

"Kau benar mau melepasku?"

Ia tahu fisiknya berkhianat. Berteriak tanpa perduli dengan orang sekitar.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia ingin Seungkwan-nya bicara, setidaknya sedikit saja.

Tapi ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban.

Itu salahnya,

Bukan Seungkwan sama sekali.

"Apa tidak bisa kita kembali, Kwan?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan bisikan itu mengakhiri suaranya.

Seungkwan tetap pergi tanpa melihatnya lagi.

* * *

An.

 ** _Aku nggak tau apakah kalian nyaman baca ini atau nggak. Tapi semoga suka, ya!_**

 ** _Cerita ini udah hampir setahun kubiarin jadi draft di wattpad, awalnya cuma 250 kata, trus pas kemarin SEVENTEEN perform 글쎄 aku nangis sejadi-jadinya dan inget sama ff ini. Lalu aku memutuskan buat lanjut._**

 ** _Ada 2 versi sbnrnya, ini versi ke 2. Versi pertama udah ada 1k words tapi aku bener2 nggak bisa lanjutin._**

 ** _Akhirnya aku pilih ini._**

 ** _Dan kutunjukin sama loveedensor, lalu dia ngelanjutin, trus aku lanjutin sampe tengah, dia lanjutin lagi, yah gitu pokoknya, kami relay._**

 ** _Ff ini juga udah aku publish di wattpad, dan alu berencana buat sequel tp kayaknya susah._**

 ** _Dah deh. Semoga ada yg baca, ada yg suka, ada yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran._**

 ** _Makasih dari aku dan loveedensor._**


End file.
